legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jigsaw
'Jigsaw '(real name John Kramer) intends on teaching people that life must NEVER be taken for granted or unappreciated and that consequences of bad deeds will catch up to you. The scary thing is that he will imprison his victims in deadly traps with only a certain method of escape and a certain amount of time to find and use it before they must die horrible, gruesome deaths! His theme LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Jigsaw appears as an ally of Sinister, though his real intention is to see if heroes are grateful for their lives. He does this because he's dying of cancer. Jigsaw first does this to Jimmy as Pretorius and Jigsaw asked him to. He tells the rule to Two Shoes and waits for him to make his choice regarding life or death. Jigsaw is in contact with others and talking about his game with Jimmy and Sinister tells him to continue his work Jigsaw, having watched Jimmy, declares that the Two Shoes is grateful for life and while he keeps him locked there, he keeps Jimmy alive and won't take it if he gets killed. Jigsaw keeps an eye on Sunil by giving Cain a order when Aleu is caught and attacked by Bloom. Jigsaw has her thrown in the same cell and it appears Aleu failed unlike Jimmy. Jigsaw and the allies with him visit to Cadence and asks for a lock of her hair before they leave. Gaul tells Sinister despite losing Blue they have the heart and Pretroius and Suketh put in the ingredients and now have to find the final ingredient which Shizon, Ebon and Sinister explain what it is when Jigsaw asks what it is. Heloise confronts him and he gives Jimmy to her, afterwards she mercy kills him LOTM: The Angels Return It was revealed that Jigsaw was the one who kidnapped Inuyasha, Koga and Kagome. Inuyasha, however, was grateful to Jigsaw, believing the man had taught him a valuable lesson and for being his hero. After hearing Jigsaw's story about his past and his work, Inuyasha believed that someone as crafty and cunning as Jigsaw could be a big help against Naraku. Thinking that Naraku needed the same kind of push in the right direction and out of her compassion, Angewomon invited Jigsaw to join the party and even offered that they would try and heal him. At first, Jigsaw was reluctant about such a thing, but Angewomon, Dr. McCoy and Knockout were not going to leave him for dead. Not knowing where he would fit into fighting, Jigsaw took up on Angewomon's offer...but NOT to try and get well, ONLY to show Naraku the error of his ways. Jigsaw was shown to have a gentle side when Angewomon and Myotismon had run off crying because of a memory of Optimus. He can't really be a bad guy...can he? Gallery jigsaw hm.jpg jigsaw interesting.jpg jigsaw oh really.jpg jigsaw sinister grin.jpg jigsaw so tell me.jpg jigsaw speaks.jpg jigsaw there will be blood.gif jigsaw.jpg jigsaw let me tell you.jpg jigsaw oh really 2.jpg jigsaw side view.jpg jigsaw smirk.jpg jigsaw well then.jpg jigsaw with drink.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Sadists Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Anti Villains Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Bigger Bads Category:Obsessive Characters Category:Mentors Category:The Sinisters of Evil Category:Torturers Category:Well Intentioned Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Affably Evil Category:Villains who may not be truly evil Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Hooded characters Category:Deceased Members of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tobin Bell Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters favorite by MysteryandFantasyStudio Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Villains who have Justifiable Motives Category:Honorable Villains Category:Jacket Wearers Category:Villains who have a point Category:Gun Users Category:Magi-Tech Users